I just call to say I Love You
by Ms Leen Gillies
Summary: Joe Walker fell in love with Lauren Lopez a long time ago. Now he made up his mind and is going to tell her how he feels. What is gonna happen after he left the coffe shop - he decided to tell Lauren in - and walks to her apartment? LaurWalk-FanFiction.


**Hello people out there! **

**Because I have a writers block, I'm trying to write a one-shot to get back into the writing process. **

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and everything that happens is pure fiction made up in my mind.**

* * *

Here he was. Sitting at the table in the coffe shop just across her apartment. Staring at the cup in his hands. Barely feeling the heat radiating from the coffe. If it was anyone else he would already be in that apartment across the street and he would already have told the girl that he liked her.

But it wasn't anyone else. It was the one and only, the best of the best, the gentlest and sweetest and funniest and cutest and prettiest and most wonderful girl he had ever known.

Shortly, it was Lauren Lopez...

He could have found so many more adjectives to describe her but even with the force of ever word in the world, never would he be able to fully express what exactly he was feeling. Sure, first he was _just _a friend to her, and she was to him as well. After practicing for the first StarKid-musicals with Lauren he took the first step and talked to her.

He still knew how nervouse he had felt before actually stepping forward and tapping on her shoulder lightly.

* * *

_Finally Joe had found her. After running through almost the whole building he had found her. After two hours of searching for the petite brunette. He didn't even know why he was so desperate about asking for her name. Sure Joe had seen her at the University before but now he really __**saw**__ her for the first time._

_For a moment Joe just watched her. She was talking to other StarKid girls. Some of them he had met in rehearsals this morning. There were two other brunette girls. One of them was Jaime, Joe had met her a few weeks ago in his acting classes. The other one was Bonnie. He had heard how Darren and Joey had talked about her. She was the one who would play Hermione Granger in A Very Potter Musical._

_And then there was the third brunette. This one was smaller than the other girls but that only made her stand out more. She wore a white tank top and black shorts. Joe knew he would never forget the outfit she was wearing this very day because she couldn't have been more beautiful when she finally turned around to look at Brian Holden who just came into the room._

_"Okay, guys, Nick and Matt will give y'all a plan with the times for your rehearsals later. Darren will teach you the songs and for learning the lines you can all meet up at someone's apartment or something like that. If you have any questions just ask the Lang brothers or me." Brian told them as soon as he stood right in the middle of the room. "The first rehearsal is in 15 minutes!" With that he left the room again. _

_Joe found this would be the best time to ask the petite brunette for her name so he quietly took a few steps into the room. He overheard Jaime and Bonnie telling the other girl that they had to go to get their make-up done. He just had to smile to himself when he saw the two brunettes leaving the scene. _

_Joe now stood right behind the girl. He took a deep calming breath before tapping her on her shoulder softly. She turned around as soon as she felt the finger._

_It was a good idea to take a breath before trying to get her attention because as soon as he saw the girl's face he felt as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs. She looked totally awesome. And her eyes had a color you would have never found like that in nature. It was a mixture of green and brown but Joe couldn't quiet decide if they were more green or more brown._

_He stared at her eyes for a good second before smiling widely and saying a short: "Hi."_

_The girl returned the smile brightly. "Hello." she said shyly. Joe's breath got caught in his throat. Her voice was angelic. She must be supernatural! This young woman couldn't be real, could she?! _

_Still shocked from that incredible beautiful voice Joe slowly extended his hand. "My name's Joe Walker."_

_The smile on the girl's face grew wider. While taking his hand and squeezing softly she looked up into his eyes and spoke quietly:_

_"Lauren Lopez."_

* * *

Joe smiled at the memory. Back then he had fallen in love with her and it hadn't changed a bit over the years. The feeling just grew stronger. And now he had to tell her or the love inside him would explode and Joe knew he would die then.

Still the coffe in hand he finally stood up. His feet carried him to the front door of the coffe shop where his left hand took over and pushed the door open. It was as if his brain wasn't working anymore. As if his heart was controling every movement.

He looked at the house across the street. It was cool. Just like any other apartment-house actually but still cool. Joe crossed the street slowly. He didn't care if there were any cars on the street, he just wanted to see Lauren and tell her.

After another few minutes he found himself right in front of her door in the hallway. Hastily he knocked on the door. He had thought it all through. He knew exactly what he was going to say to her. Also he hoped she would return his feelings. Joe played the whole scene again in his head.

They were standing there in the doorway. He would tell her about everything he felt and after she told him that she liked him as well he'd kiss her. With passion. To show all his love for her.

After all his thinking the door hadn't opened yet so he knocked again. Slowly Joe grew confused. She must be home, didn't she?

Again there was no answer from the other side of the door. Joe sighed. She wasn't home. He wouldn't tell her how he felt today. Now that he found the Courage he needed Lauren Lopez wasn't home.

Little did he know that the girl he was searching for was standing in front of his door to his apartment. Waiting for an answer to her knock to the door. Waiting to tell him how she felt.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. It would be totally awesome. Remember, you're all supermegafoxyawesomehot! Also, I take prompts if you want me to write something. So send a PM or leave a review.**

**- Leen.**


End file.
